Fake it to Make it
by BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Jason was just trying to keep to his mission, case out this warehouse near the docks, see if anything was going on there to confirm the whispers, but no, stupid Stray just had to crash his patrol and make a huge mess of things. He didn't sign up for his, he was Robin Boy Wonder, not cat boy's little helper. Catlad AU Stray!TimXRobin!Jason Fake Relationship. AU Series
1. Birds and Kittens

Fake Relationship: Catlad!Tim and Robin!Jason, age: Teenagers

* * *

"I don't have time to explain, just follow my lead, don't give us away and whatever you do, do not contradict me!" That was all Robin got to hear before he was suddenly hauled off the top of the warehouse he was casing on his patrol, accidentally dropping his binoculars. He hadn't even heard Stray approach him, which seemed impossible; cause the cat burglar was obviously in some kind of hurry and should have been making a lot of noise.

"What the hell are you-"

"Shh! This is gonna be hard enough without your questions and your banter." The cat hissed, ripping off his cape with practiced ease, which was confusing why he was so good at it as this was first time. He shoved Jason into a black leather jacket, where had that come from?

"Well! Zip it up! And put these on, honestly, you are basically wearing panties." Stray huffed, throwing a pair of leather pants in the Robin's face before scouting around the door that lead down into the warehouse.

Robin didn't know what possessed him to, but he was following directions and put the pants on, only because it was cold out tonight, that's all. He zipped up the jacket, about to ask again what the heck was going on, but Stray grabbed his hand and quickly ripped the green gloves off and threw them on the roof before dragging him through the door and down the stair well.

"Stray, if you don't explain what you are doing right now, I swear-" Again he was cut off.

"You'll what? Tell daddy bat the little kitty was picking on you?" He smirked, that twinkle in his eyes that always spelt trouble for the young Robin.

"I will kick your ass." Jason retorted, huffing, puffing his cheeks and trying to tug back his hand with no such luck.

"Well you're welcome to try, but after okay? I have to meet these morons and I need back up and mama cat is on the other side of town. You just stay quiet, do as I say and we don't get killed, got it?"

"What the actual fu-"

"Stray? You're late." Robin didn't even notice they had gotten to the main floor of the warehouse, the place he was supposed to be checking out.

From the outside. From a great distance. Batman's orders.

Jason was so dead.

Well he hoped not literally, these guys were Russian mob if he's ever seen any and he lived in Gotham his whole life, so he's seen plenty. They were all at least twice their size and carrying guns tucked in their pants, holsters or blatantly holding them in their hands. Robin counted about a dozen and a few more were in the back on the loading deck.

Oh god they were so dead.

"Sorry about that boys~" Stray purred, pulling Jason close to him, leaning against him like he was personal post. Though Jason felt more like a stripper pole the way Stray was posed against him. He tried not to think about that, honestly, going through puberty and your arch nemesis being a perverted flirting machine was not the best thing for a young crime fighter.

"Lover boy here was keeping me…well preoccupied." He twirled a bit of Jason's hair between his gloved fingers, out of the corner his eye he could see that playful smirk spreading across Stray's face. "But let's get down to business, Borya. You boys wanted mine and Catwoman's help with something? You need something lifted?" He asked, sounding hardly interested, but the way he kept still and tense against Jason, the boy wonder could tell something was definitely up.

"We already got that part taken care of." The guy in charge, Borya, grunted, he was chewing on a toothpick like some gangster from the movies, it was totally idiotic, but that guy was bad news, Robin could feel it. And the way the guy was eying the both of them, it gave him the creeps, even with the extra layers on, he felt like he needed more. "We need yer connections to move this special merchandise. We were hoping to talk to Catwoman herself."

The other members hummed in quiet agreement, looking at the two teenagers unimpressed and a wee bit insulted. Stray didn't seem to like the disrespect. He pushed himself off Robin, walking straight up to the leader of this circus and Jason wanted to stop him cause there was this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was setting off alarms left and right in his head. But Stray was up in the guy's face, as much as this kid could get, looking angry for the first time Robin had ever seen him.

"Look, Catwoman and I are partners, equals; I get the say just as much as she does. If you got a deal I like, we do it, if not, we walk. So stop patronizing me and let's get down too it." He stepped back, wrinkling his nose. "What kind of merch are we talking here? Jewelry, diamonds? Maybe some art work?" Stray cocked his head; his body language said he doubted this bunch could pull off that in their dreams.

"Something with a little more edge." The leader sneered, jerking his head at one of his henchmen to bring over one of the crates the others seemed to be guarding.

All in all, Robin thought at least he was getting some intel out of this whole thing, he wasn't about to let Stray move whatever it was they were going to be shown. Sure, Batman doesn't need to know about all the details, but this was certainly going to be worth letting him know about. This was gonna be grea-

Jason swallowed, tensing up as the crate was dropped at Stray's feet and the lid shoved off. Guns? What kind were those? He wanted to say it was AK-47s, but he wasn't exactly sure what they looked like, he was still studying that hand book Bruce gave him. Whatever they were, they were big, powerful and going to really make his and Batman's job harder if they get on the streets of Gotham.

Oh they were gonna die, he was never getting out of here, him and Stray were fucking doomed. Gangsters and guns never mixed well for the good guys, well guy, Stray was too confusing really.

Stray, the bastard trying to get Robin killed over here, scoffed at the box full of murder barrels, like he was unimpressed with their products. He gracefully kicked the lid back over the wears, crossing his arms and shifting his weight on one foot, cocking his hip to one side. That tight leather cat suit just showing off all his curves, honestly, Selina let this boy out in that thing. It left little to the imagination, just look at the ass on-

Jason shook his head, they were in actual danger and he couldn't keep his thoughts safe or his eyes off Stray. He hated that kid. Yea, totally hated him.

Right.

"You're kidding, right?" Stray's voice brought Jason back to the situation and it was not his usual sultry, pleasurable voice. If Robin had to guess, it was what his voice sounded like normally out of his Stray persona. "This isn't the kind of thing we move, we are jewel thieves, and we move at best art and statues." He said in a clear tone that he thought they were stupid.

"You two are very well known in Gotham, the underground trusts you and would not question a little change." The leader explained, except he wasn't looking Stray in the goggles, he was sizing the thief up in a very nonprofessional manner. Jason accidentally took a step forward, forgetting he didn't want any attention brought to him.

He got Stray's and this Borya guys anyway. He quickly wiped the furious look off his face; he hadn't even notice till he became more self-aware and now he was being started at, just great. Stray was giving him this look like he was supposed to know what the hell the cat was thinking. At best it was a call for help.

"Uh…" Jason sputtered; Stray rolled his eyes, urging Jason to help out. Robin squared himself, trying to make himself bigger, a bit taller and more intimidating. "You heard, Kitten, we don't mess around with that shit. You wanna move your stuff, yer gonna have to find another fencer." Robin prided himself for keep his voice steady.

Stray sly smile slipped on his face as he returned to Jason's side, planting a soft kiss to his cheek that Jason was trying his damnedest to loath the feeling of, it wasn't working. The cat folded his hands on the Robin's shoulders, resting his chin on top of them as he sneered at the gangster.

"Exactly right, lover, this just isn't our scene, at best I can offer you some places you could find people that can get the job done, but I don't have names and this isn't something we can do." He purred, but Jason was sure that was for his benefit only as he got nuzzled under the ear. He couldn't help the shutter that went through him. What the fuck?

"Who the fuck is this kid anyhow?" The gangster scoffed, aggressively gesturing at Robin. Jason's heart started to speed up, this was getting really out of hand and that punk was starting to get pissed off after being told no, this couldn't end well.

"Him?" Stray said, as if completely surprised he'd have to explain Jason. "He's my boyfriend, what's it to you?" Jason went red in the face; he became embarrassed on two fronts instantly. Hearing Stray that so fucking casually; and now he was blushing in front a bunch of Russian gangsters. Great. Best patrol ever.

Not.

The Russian creep snorted, walking over to them, both he and Stray tensed to prepare for a fight if need be but stayed completely still. They wouldn't be the ones to start it if it could be avoided.

God, Jason realized the reason Stray wrinkled his nose earlier was from this guy's odor, did the man know there was in fact running water in this town? Hell the docks were just around the corner.

"This little punk? And he's your adviser on top of fucking you?" He laughed, it made the idiot look even uglier and the urge to punch him really was growing.

"Shut the hell up." Jason snapped before he could stop himself, feeling Stray fidget, he was getting them into shit with that but fuck that guy. Jason wrapped an arm around Stray's waist and pulling him closer, daring that dirt bag to say something about it. "The deal ain't happenin, get over it, go deal dirty somewhere else." He barked in the guy's face, pulling Stray around toward where they came from.

"Come on babe, let's fucking blow this place." Jason said, not caring what the shit heads felt about it, they were getting out and doing it now.

"Oh let's, Birdie~" Stray agreed, freezing at his own mistake and he and Jason both hoped no one questioned it, exchanging worried looks as they made haste to get back up to the roof stair well.

They didn't get too far before Borya grabbed Jason by the collar of the leather jacket Stray shoved him in, the zipper must be busted cause it wasn't staying up all the way when it got pulled and the red of his uniform was peeking out from it, the big R showing too. Just his luck.

Jason glared over at Stray as Borya ripped the zipper down and pulling open the jacket to relive the rest of the Robin tunic underneath. The thug jumped back like the jacket stung him and Jason got into a fighting stance, seeing Stray do similar next to him, both having hands ready to use their utility belts to their fullest.

"You brought the fuckin bird brat?! You ratting us out?!" Borya demanded, motioning to his men to arm themselves with the guns they were trying to push, looking around the rafters expecting the Batman to come swooping down on them.

"What can I say~?" Stray grinned, swiping one of Jason's bird-a-rangs from his hand and throwing it to disarm a few of the gangsters to the left while Robin got the ones to the right. "I love corrupting the good boys~"

Robin threw the last two of his bird-a-rangs, he really need to carry more, this was looking really bad, they were loading the guns, fuck. He started when he felt Stray's hands going up his jacket, his breath tickling his neck, he must have moved behind him at some point.

"Where are your smoke bombs? We need to make our exit." God, why did Stray have to breathe in his ear like that when he asked that?

"Third to the right, my right, from the front." Jason explained, stealing Stray's whip off his hip to swing it and knocked a few guns out their hands and even managed to get one of them in the face.

Stray got what he was looking for, told Jason to get ready and tossed the bombs in the air. The minute they hit the ground, the duo turned on their heels and made a run for the nearest exit. The smoke poured out and filled the room quickly, the thugs started coughing thinking it was tear gas at first. It gave them enough to make it to the doors before they realized it was just a smoke screen.

Out in the fresh air, Robin wasted no time in grabbing Stray in one arm while he pulled out his grapple in his other, letting it loose and let it pull them toward another building. Stray held on tight as they swung and they shakily landed on the roof top. Stray smirked at him before reversing their hold on each other and taking back his whip to do the same as Robin had and jumped off the roof with the boy wonder in his hold so they would get at least further away.

After doing this a few times they found themselves back to a safe roof top far away from danger and out of breath. Robin sat down on the brick wall edge of the building while Stray leaned back against one of the walls to the stair wells. Even the cat was panting to catch his breath, but that bastard was still smirking, Jason wanted to smack it off.

"What the actual fuck, Stray?" Jason hissed through his wheezing.

"I agree…" Stray panted, taking off his cat hood, running his fingers through his raven tresses. "Worst first date ever, I'll take you somewhere nicer next time, I promise." He teased, winking under the red lenses of his goggles.

"What!?" Jason asked indignantly. "We could have died! You get that right? Since when do arms dealers reach out to you and your mommy kitty? Huh?" He was pissed, beyond pissed. He was winded, nearly got shot at, missing his cape and gloves back on that roof and had this damn cat trying to say he was gonna drag him to something like that again! Fuck that.

Stray only continued smirking, it was turning coy as he stretched his arms over his head and cursed it all, and Jason's eyes couldn't stay on his face. He was going to hell. But he'd be dragging that prick with him.

"It wasn't all bad, was it?" That dammed purr, he's heard it a million times, it shouldn't do things to him, but every time, it did so much to him. Jason huffed and forced himself to look away.

"Yes, every bit of it, every second. Don't you even think doing that again." When Jason looked back Stray was in his face, in his personal space, practically in his lap. He was so startled he nearly fell backwards off the damn roof, but Stray grabbed him by the front of his tunic and held him in place.

"I don't think you mean that, Birdie boy~" Stray hummed, now actually sitting in his lap, his knees on either side of Robin's hips.

He gently pushed the leather jacket over his shoulders and down his arms; it fell to the ground stories below them without any notice. Stray shed his gloves, dropping them on the roof floor, never taking his eyes off Jason's; he shivered despite himself when he felt the smooth skin of Stray's hands touch his own skin. He wanted to hate it, to hate Stray; the years they went back forth told him he should. But damn the way the cat slid his hands up neck, over his cheeks and into his hair. It was a losing game, probably had been from the start.

Robin did nothing when he saw it coming, he knew he never would have stopped it and when he felt Stray's lips brush against his, he knew this is what crazy felt like. Robin pushed into it and he felt the cat positively melt above him, diving into the kiss all the more. He really thought first kisses were supposed to be more awkward than this, it wasn't perfect, but it was so close. They moved together in sync, Stray tugged at his hair occasionally and it didn't make sense, but Jason really liked the little sting. His own hands were holding Stray's hips like they were a life line, he wouldn't know what else to do with them, didn't really trust himself to do much else.

Jason forgot to remind himself to breathe through his nose and soon the need to fill his lungs made a demand he couldn't refuse and he pulled away with a gasp. Stray giggled at him, but didn't seem to be done with him at all; he peppered light kisses along his cheek as he caught his breath for the second time that night and traveled down to his neck. It was an odd sensation, but it was also very pleasant, or it had been until Stray decided to bite down. Jason yelped in surprise more than pain, digging his fingers into the cat's hips to keep from going backwards again.

"Sorry Birdie~" Stray purred against the bite, sensually licking and sucking at the amused flesh in apology, Jason was assuming.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" Jason asked, but there was no heat in it, he was feeling a bit dazed if he was being honest with himself.

"I couldn't help it, I won't do it again." Stray promised, dragging his tongue up from where he bit down to the base of his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling it gently.

"F-Fucking..hell…Kitten…" Jason gasped, trying to think of dead puppies or how gross school lunches are or anything really terrible and disgusting because that was definitely doing things to him. With the way Stray was sitting on him, he was sure to notice it too, if he hadn't already.

"Mm, Birdie Boy, why haven't we been doing this all the time?" Stray asked, obviously rhetorically because he started to kiss him again. He was pushing more into it like he was going to attempt to fuse the two of them together. Jason had to let go of his hips just to brace his hands against the wall he was sitting on to keep them from going over.

When they parted again, they were both panting just a little and it gave Robin great pleasure that he finally got the cat to the same level he was on, he wasn't going to let him win.

"So~ Second date?" Stray suggested, smirking with that twinkle in his eyes that always spelt trouble for Jason.

"No guns?" He asked, because he had to.

"No guns." Stray promised.

"Then you've got a deal, Kitten~"

* * *

Remember reviews are fuel for authors! 3


	2. BONUS

Back at the Batcave, Jason decided to wait a while before explaining the whole gun runner thing, and by a while he meant till the morning. Those thugs were gone by now either way and he had already altered the police anonymously after he finally managed to say goodnight to Stray and stop kissing his stupidly perfect plush lips. Anyhow, it could wait and Bruce was already back from his own patrol, a surprisingly quiet night in Gotham for tonight. Though Bruce's idea of quiet is petty theft and only getting into three small scale fights.

Jason agreed it was a slow night and nothing eventful happened, yep, totally normal, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing exciting happened at all.

"Nothing eventful?" Bruce asked, cowl pulled back but that infamous Batman stare was all over his face, the brow of questioning lifted into position.

"Yep, it wasn't that interesting at all." Jason reported, nodding at his own story. Bruce didn't seem to buy it and then pointedly looked down to Jason's bare hands

"Oh right…" Jason back pedaled. "I lost those…and my cape…no big deal." He laughed a little, he was not gonna crack, not gonna crack, not gonna crac-

"Lost them…lost them how?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh you know…just…kind of forgot them when I took them off…for no real reason. Annnnyhow, it's almost three in the morning, better get to bed if I want any sleep tonight, gotta do so much studying tomorrow, yep. Goodnight Bruce!" Jason blurted it all out in a rush and he knew that gave himself away but if he could just make it to the stairs before Bruce-

"Jason Peter!" Bruce called after him, Jason slowly turned around, rooted to the spot, he hadn't even made it two steps. That didn't stop Bruce from taking long strides up to him, looking down at him with this unreadable look on his face. He reached out and softly touched Jason's chin and tilted his head.

"And what exactly is that?" Bruce demanded, quietly but sternly.

"Uh...what's what?" Jason asked, not daring to move his head, but still trying to look at what Bruce was staring at like it was the devil itself. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like a hickey." Bruce spat the word out, like he didn't know why he would ever have to say such a thing.

"….that son of a bitch."

* * *

See Faked It To Make It for the next part of the adventure.


End file.
